pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Pikmin/Archive1
This is the first archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Thanks for coming! "My Stuff" reminds me of when Link in Faces of Evil says "Great! I'll grab my stuff!" BTW I prefer red and black personally but the holiday sig is nice too. Portal-Kombat Tan Pikmin are a good idea, but how do you get 100 of each type in the field at once? I'm guessing Redemption's on a much larger scale. Pikmin 2 beta showed a counter that had 123 Pikmin in the field, though. Portal-Kombat There are eight areas in the game. You can travel to and from then at will thanks to gates found within each of the levels. Until you get tan pikmin you have seven types of pikmin at your disposal. Also halfway through the game the pikmin become unafraid of night and can stay out of the onions for much longer. SirPikmin 22:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC)(PS:If you still can't figure out how to get tan pikmin you are overcomplicating it.It's simple really, you just bring out 100 of a type of pikmin, leave then idel, and go to the next area.Repeat with every area (Save the Oasis for last so you canb get tan pikmin quicker.) Until every area has 100 of one kind of pikmin. Since you have 100 of each pikmin in a different area the pikmin out in field counter is reset to zero every new area you enter if there aren't pikmin already out in the field there.) (Simple Explaination of above wall of text:In every area bring out 100 of a type of pikmin.Dismiss them and run to the next area. It's as simple as that.) I get it. Cool that the areas are linked together. The first time I played Pikmin, I thought that The Impact Site and The Forest of Hope were somehow connected- and then I bombed down the rock wall in The Impact Site and was disappointed when there was nothing but a bunch of stupid clams... Portal-Kombat My new sig votes If you want to vote on my new signature go Here I voted. The black from the black+red signature was cool but my favorite Pikmin is blue. Ergo: black+blue=win. Portal-Kombat Yo I don't remember you that well, as I "Grew up" with Greenpickle, Prezidenten, Crystal lucario, and Jimbo Jambo. Besides, I can't do much back there other than talk with them. ~~Rocky~~ Redemption Playing as a Pikmin would be cool... but I doubt this would ever be made for Wii. Which is a shame! But when you think about it the series did have some T rating moments, like the Empress Bulblax larva scene. And that Titan Dweevil had one sick flamethrower. Portal-Kombat Because you named yours, I had to give mine a title, so I did. And it was about time, too. Portal-Kombat Pink Pikmin? I always thought Pikmin were asexual. What am I talking about this is FANON... Portal-Kombat Yes You can edit it to 10. Then i will edit more tomorrow.Peanut64-Random Stuff, :Now you can help all you want on Pit Of 100 Trials.Peanut64-Random Stuff, 1:25 PM, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Can you make Morpher? I really want to have Pit complete.Peanut64-Random Stuff, Please Sir Pikmin, please sign your floor edits on pit. Also i dont know if it was you who made the other floor, so please sign the floors.Peanut64-Random Stuff, Sign Up please To edit pit anymore, you must sign up Here.Peanut64-RandomStuff, I Don't understand what you mean.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 14:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I Started Your user page and sig.Go there.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 14:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry if you thought i thought you were dumb... I meant when you edit pages, a special page editor thing pops up instead of the normal editing thing. Click on the source button on the left corner to edit pages like you would on any other wiki... Im not sure why it doesnt let you make pages...Peanut64-RandomStuff, 01:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I am eager to hear if you will "Shower" Wii Fanon. Again sorry if i was rude or something torwards you. Thanks-Peanut64-RandomStuff, 02:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, use the gaming skin cuz thats what im using. The source button is on the top left corner when you are editing articles. If it isnt there then that means that it is a normal editor. How does the wiki hate you, and im sorry to hear about your problems.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 12:09, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Do you have brawl?? If so, register me. My friend code is 068854449666. What is yours? We could do a Wi-Fi match together.My wi-fi name is Bite.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 21:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Ummmmmmm... Are you home... Knock knock... Hello??? Ummm,Ummmm,Peanut64-RandomStuff,. Thanks for using Solid Liquid! Portal-Kombat Peanut I have Brawl but no internet on my Wii:(. You are welcome PK. I would have been makeing the Wii-Fanon wiki better today but the source button isn't there even though I am using the gaming skin just like you said. SirPikmin 00:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Um. You dont need source button to edit articles. Could you just try to make a page?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Pikmin Redemption I could help with the programing, my dad knows almost every language. Once he taught me the language, and I have a couple of books and A few weeks of Programing, I could have a beta version ready for testing! Just tell me the specifics of the game, like what everything should look like, and what language you want it in, and well, basically everything, like a storyboard! Please get back to me on my talk page under Re:Pikmin Redemption. Sure, could you give me an example of 'this gen's graphics' ? I think that I might be able to use very old graphics and make them slowly into SSBB type graphics, but I will have my hands full for at least the next year! (Two new kittens for Christmas!!!) I just made an article and a guide for PR's Famine in Challenge mode: Here (Famine Page) Killerbreadbug72's Guide (12/26/08) Cave of 200 Ordeals You can help edit Cave of 200 Ordeals now. Would you mind just working on creating Guides for the floors on the separate page that is linked to on the bottom? i just finished phaze one of becoming a sysop to corrupt the wiki help the wiki grow AND DELETE THE MAIN PAGE.Peanut64-RandomStuff :The sysop quest is over. Now we can terrorize the wiki Help the wiki.Peanut64-RandomStuff Hey sir pikmin would you like to join Project:Canon? it is where we make every canon page possible and copying pikipedia is the best. Once every canon page is done, there will be a lot of pages.Peanut64-RandomStuff Great! The links are already started at Everything about Pikmin. You should copy over from pikipedia for maximum effecency. Also, Put category:Canon Treasures for pikmin 2 treasures.Peanut64-RandomStuff Listen. Im not sure what in the world your firefox is doing and i use internet explorer at home. When i get the chance at my school (Firefox) nothing is wrong... Also im thinking that the new editing tools is what the Wii fanon wiki has...I will try to help as much as i can. I am avalible after 3:00 an weekdays Eastern time. I belive you said that you were eastern too.Peanut64-RandomStuff Php... well im thinking that the new editing system is too complex for your version of firefox. I will try to edit a page and see what the problem is. Peanut64-RandomStuff The editing verson is the same!! the only diffrence is the save page and preview is all in one line. I belive you said you were eastern at your new sig vote watercooler page. I am just going to say for you to get an update of firefox, ask a wikia community member, or get a new browser type (Internet Explorer, etc.). I hope you can get this situation fixed! Also the editing tools are diffrent at wii fanon wiki, and that editing version probably is even MORE complex than this new editing change.Peanut64-RandomStuff I wanted to know how you are making the redemption game in real life... Im confused what you are doing and i want it because the game sounds great.Peanut64-RandomStuff hmm... I cant lead to say that stinks!!! You can't edit anymore...? Ask a wiki community member but i can't figure out why that is happening. I hope you can fix this with the aid of a wikia community member...Peanut64-RandomStuff Great! It still is sorta bad when you forget you can only edit sections. I havent done much on PR but i will continue to add more enemies and mabey bosses!Peanut64-RandomStuff WAIT! That means you can't start new pages!!! If you want to make a new page, just ask me. Also you can only edit pages with headings on them. I made Pikmin: Global Breakdown to kind of fit in with the more serious titles. (Pikmin Redemption, Pikmin sinister incarater, and now mine). I want to make these rounds of games sort of connected. SI is first then the sequal is PR and the final to the trilogy is PGB.Peanut64-RandomStuff I now want the three games to be a side-by-side trilogy that leads up to a big conclusion game.The trilogy is called buildup. The picture will help explain it. I want all of the three games to be completed before we (Portal, Me, and you) make the conclusion game. If you have any questions, aks me.Peanut64-RandomStuff Read my last note please.Peanut64-RandomStuff Hey Sir Pikmin! I have a new sig! I hope you like it! The one and only, Peanut64. Of Course You can help!Stelios7/(Zanderzx) 17:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok ill edit redemption while you worry about your bro... Im sorry to hear that. Bye!The one and only, Peanut64. That sounds great! This reminds me of the time my dad had cancer... Well im glad to hear you are going to update too!The one and only, Peanut64. I will have fun having an editin' spree! HI im having fun finding things to edit'I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!!' ummm... I did not know what you said because i couldnt find it on my user page please put it at the end.The one and only, Peanut64. my brawl code is 068854449666. PS- i cant brawl right now. i will try to find my wii code.The one and only, Peanut64. OVER 9000 thanks! I'll add sysop to my sig here. This is the last time you'll be seeing the sysop-less sig of Portal-Kombat I leveled up! Portal-Kombat is now level 40! Offense went up by 25! Defense went up by 25! HP went up by 30! PP went up by 300! Speed went up by 15! IQ went up by 76-30! Learned PSI Spam Omega!!! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey Thanks for the help! I have checked all the games here, and most if not all sound really good. And, yeah, you can help with my game- One guy can only do so much. Fillet-O-Fish 21:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'm nearly finished with the enemies in PSI- just about four more, I believe. As soon as I'm done with them, I'll start with Redemption. I'm looking forwards to it, it gives me something else to do after Sinister Incinerator, which aside from the dungeon outlines is closed to finished. I'm not going to bother making pages for my 300 treasures, I'll probably just make a short list that talks about a few. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* *I'm not a Metroid hater, but I don't particularly like the Metroid series. But, I've played Super Metroid and I found it to be fun and epic. That's my one Metroid exception. So I don't think I'll be editing Piktroid, at least not now. Maybe after the games that make up the compilation game Ultimate Doom are finished I'll spend more time on other projects as well as the compilation. *On a different note, for some reason it's harder to come up with enemies for Redemption than PSI, probably because I've already done so many variations of enemies that it's hard to make new ones. But I'll keep trying. *Lastly, I've neglected my other little project, "Distant Planet". If and when I resume work on it again, it will no longer be the MOTHER 3 parody I planned it to be. Maybe it will be similar in style and it will still be an RPG where you play as Pikmin, but I'm going to try and do something a little more interesting with it eventually. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks for the feedback! I was very glad to hear it. I have a lot of enemy/boss ideas, but I'm very lazy :P I'm going to try to get a few more done today though. Oh and happy Valentine's Day!Fillet-O-Fish 15:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I made the 300th article? *checks* I did! Omnomnomnomnom *eats cookies* Fillet-O-Fish 18:12, 15 February 2009 Thanks! The link that says "here" on my page is red though. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry dude, but it's impossible to turn sprites into 3D images. Whoops, sorry about that. I'm a forgetfull guy. I don't know if it would be possible to turn sprites 3D, considering they're pixels and you need pollygons for a #D image, but who knows? I used to think graphics couldn't get any better than Super Mario 64's! (and I don't only care about graphics)Fillet-O-Fish 01:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks ! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) 07:49, 17 February 2009 (UTC)